The Ever Returning Death Note
by chibi-fire-girl
Summary: A Shinigami enters the human realm to stop Ryuuk and Kira. Finding a girl with a similar desire to his, he gives her one of his Death Notes to stop Kira. What happens when this girl has to destroy the closest thing she has to family. One Sided OCXLight
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death or it's characters nor do I make a profit from publishing this story.

* * *

Kikiyomi wasn't like all the other seventeen year-olds in the world, he noticed. She always had some sort of mask on. When she was with her 'friends' she was cheerful and spirited, not like her at all. When she was around her family and adults she was quiet and reserved.

He had noticed after a week of trailing her that she had a defined sort of justice. She would step in the middle of fights and even jumped a guy who was robbing an old woman. Kikiyomi had been badly injured in the struggle between her and the robber, and had been hospitalized soon after.

That's where he was when he had introduced himself to her. No-one could see him, this he knew for sure, so he fazed through the walls of the hospital and into Kikiyomi's room. There she was, battered and bruised but alive. She had long silky black hair which was currently being held in a loose ponytail. Her skin was pale but her cool and calculating brown eyes shone brightly from the suns rays that entered her room.

He knew how the process worked, how he could allow her to see him. He reached into a side bag and grabbed one of the many notebooks he stored in there. He walked to her side and laid the book in her lap and took a step back.

She was clearly startled by the sudden weight in her lap and looked down, finding the black covered notebook he had put there. She picked it up slowly, clearly unsure of how it had gotten there.

She gasped softly when he came into her sight. She didn't scream like he had expected, instead she stood up out of her bed and walked towards him while studying him thoroughly. She never touched him, just circled him, inspecting his curious appearance.

"Wha...What are you? Who are you?" she asked him quietly.

"I am Azazul the Shinigami," he replied in his deep voice, "creator of the Death Notes. Including the one you are currently holding."

Kikiyomi looked down at the book in her hands. "A Death Note?" she inquired while peering up at him through her dark lashes. "A note book of death." He said calmly. "You write a persons name in it while imagining their face and 40 seconds later they die of a heart attack. Though this is the quickest and most favoured use of the note, there are other ways to kill people with it, but I'll explain them to you later." Azazul gently placed one of his bony hands on her shoulder and turned her around, leading her back to the hospital bed.

When she was settled she took a better look at the Shinigami. His face was long and narrow, his skin stark white. His eyes were strange to her, the irises were a light purple while the part that was supposed to be white, was instead black, making them stand out. He had no eyebrows, instead the muscle and skin above his eyes were pulled together in the center making him frown. His nose looked unfinished, seemingly having no cartilage to elongate it from the bone. Beneath this he had thick black lips that were pulled down into a deep set frown, one that looked to be permanent.

His hair was a dull black that didn't reflect the light in the room. His unruly bangs framed his face. From the bangs of his hair upwards it would get shorter till at the very back of his head the strands were too short to do anything with. Random pieces of hair stuck out at odd angles giving him the illusion of having bed hair.

His posture was slightly hunched, the shoulders just slightly curving forward. Both his arms and legs were unnaturally long, his arms possibly being the length of his body. His hands were bony and pale and were larger than normal with a sharp purple nail at the end of each finger.

His clothing was unusual. He seemed to be wearing and open trench coat that had tears at the bottom, but from around his neck down to his waist line the skin seemed to be sown to the coat. Spiky feathers encircled the collar of the coat as well as both of his wrists. His pants were made of the same material as his coat. The came to an end at his ankles where they were tucked into long, scuffed, black leather shoes.

The only item Azazul carried was a greenish-brown shoulder bag. It was very plain, she thought, compared to the rest of his appearance.

"So...Ezaezul was it?" She asked him, not really knowing how to say it. "Not quite," he said. "it's pronounced Azazul...Ah-Zah-Zool. Don't worry though, many Shinigami can't even say it properly. Although they aren't exactly the brightest bunch in our realm."

"Ok, so Azazul?" He gave her a small nod. "Why did you make the Death Note? Isn't it just useless killing?" She didn't like the idea of the notebook, it sounded like something not meant for this world.

"I created the Death Note solely on the selfish goal to live longer. When a Shinigami uses the notebook to kill a human before their time, how ever long they should have had left is added to that Shinigami's life span. I had created it for me alone but our king wanted it for the whole population to take pleasure in, and you can't say no to the king."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your world or realm or whatever it is?" She asked him, waving her hands around in the air as if to emphasize some point she had failed to point out.

Azazul sat down at the end of her bed and stared out the empty window. He reached over to her discarded food tray and grabbed the lone green apple that sat upon it.

"Well," he started as he took a bite out of the apple, his serrated teeth cutting through it with ease. "I am in the human realm to stop a rogue Shinigami who came here to retrieve a dropped Death Note but is now causing havoc with the one known as Kira."

He stopped for a few seconds but as she opened her mouth to speak he continued. "I am in this room because I have been watching you for the past week and I have deduced that you would be able to help me greatly." Kikiyomi tried once again to speak but Azazul placed an apple crumb covered finger against her lips, signaling her to listen.

"I wish to give you ownership to this Death Note," he held up the notebook she had been holding only moments earlier, "and I want you to help me do two things. One, stop Kira. This is the least important in my view but it must be done for the sake of this world. And two, return the Shinigami back to our realm. Basically if Kira dies, the Shinigami will leave of his own free will. Any objections?"

"So let me get this straight," she moved her hands in front of her like she was straightening out her gown. "you want me to kill, to catch a killer? Isn't that a bit counterproductive." A small chuckle escaped his mouth while his stayed in it's frowning position.

"I do not wish for you to kill anyone but Kira, but sadly, I cannot tell you who you can and cannot kill. Shinigami rules." She looked at the notebook thoughtfully before grabbing it out if Azazul's hands and opening it in her lap. Reaching over to her bedside table she grabbed a black fountain pen, her favorite.

After licking the tip of the pen -it wasn't necessary, just habit.- she put the pen against the first page wrotethe name _**'Machiko Kyouko' **_on the first line. Kikiyomi gave him back the notebook then laid herself down on the bed. Azazul opened the cover and read the first line. "Who, may I ask, is Machiko Kyouko?" A small smile crossed her face as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Machiko is my mother." A look of understanding crossed his scowling face. While he had been watching the girl he had noticed how her parents had treated her. Her mother treated her like a slave, making Kikiyomi clean the house from tile to roof. The only time she wasn't cleaning was when she was at school. Her father beat her constantly and left many nasty bruises over her arms and back.

Her mother had always had heart problems; he had visited the medical records prior to visiting Kikiyomi. Machiko had already suffered from two heart attacks, so no one would think it strange if she died from one.

"So you accept, I presume?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. "Of course." She replied, like he was asking if the world was round.

"So...When do we start?" she asked him excitedly. For someone who hates Kira, he thought, she sure was enthusiastic about killing people. "As soon as your out of this hospital." He said. "I know the exact whereabouts of Kira and his Shinigami so we can get started straight away."

"Time to get better." She finished.

Now they had to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The funeral for her mother was dark and depressing, for the others any way. Kikiyomi just placed on her ever present mask while she shed her forced tears. After all, a daughter had to cry at their own mother's funeral. It wouldn't look right if she didn't.

Her father was a mess. He couldn't form proper sentences and he was too distraught to even beat her, which was probably his favorite pass time, in her opinion.

She would have said that she felt sorry for him, but she didn't. He had been hitting her since she was four, and thirteen years of endless beating tended to turn a person.

After the funeral had come to an end she had left, not caring for the happenings at her mothers wake. She went to the library with a few notebooks from home. It would be less suspicious if she wrote in the Death Note while studying.

"Are we going to start now, Kikiyomi?" She chanced a glance behind her at the goth-like Shinigami. "Tomorrow Azazul, right now we must dispose of my father."

While she had been in the hospital Azazul ran the rules of the Death Note by her, making sure she knew all of the rules and regulations. Even some unknown ones that he had 'conveniently' forgotten to tell the King; like how a Shinigami could be seen by animals and infants. Some insane people as well, depending how lost their mind was. And that the Death Note couldn't truly be destroyed. If someone tried to destroy it, the book would just return to this Shinigami possessing it at the time.

In the library, Kikiyomi had chosen to sit at a table closest to reference section. Although it was partly a guise so she could kill her father, she really did need to study. She was to college soon and she was sure the entrance exam to the one she had chosen was going to be difficult.

The college she had chosen specialized in different types of doctoring, like pediatricians, therapists and chiropractors. All through high school she had barely passed every subject except for her elective psychology, which she had aced every year. She always had a knack at reading people while they remained clueless to her real thoughts.

She cracked open her books and textbooks, choosing to place most of her attention on the civil war journal-for history, one of her worst subjects-, sadly it was in English-_the _worst subject that she was taking.

After an hour of poorly translating only a paragraph of the text she had given up. She would study later, with an 'English-Japanese, Japanese-English' dictionary at her disposal. She closed the journal and opened up another textbook at random, not taking any notice to it's contents.

Switching the Death Note with the book she been previously translating with, she began writing. Paragraphs and paragraphs of her fathers soon-to-come demise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after her mothers death, Kikiyomi's father had committed suicide. According to Sakura TV he had been under stress at work and the news of his wife's death had pushed him

over the edge. He had travelled to the nearest warehouse and sliced his neck from ear to ear. What they didn't mention was what he did before he had killed himself, or they just didn't know.

While watching the broadcast, Kikiyomi had opened up her Death Note and read the new paragraph:

_**Hikari Kyouko**_

_**Two days from now will buy life insurance of a large amount.**_

_**Will travel to a warehouse on the outskirts of his home town.**_

_**Will kill himself with any available materials.**_

She laughed loudly in her room, Azazul watching from his perched position on the ceiling. She would be coming into some money _very _soon.

Azazul made a pointed cough to catch her attention. "Now?" He asked her impatiently. "Yes." She replied. "Now we start."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------She watched the school from a distance. The clock on her phone said that it was twenty-eight past three. Two minutes exactly before classes ended. Two minutes later the bell went and swarms of middle and senior school kids came rushing through the front door.

Azazul was silently beside her, studying the kids as they passed. He hated kids, he'd told her one day. To him kids were vermin. 'Insufferable little bastards' was the term he had used. He said he didn't hate all kids, he'd been watching her since she was seven, up in the Shinigami world. He said that she seemed very calculating when she was young, taking in everything that happened around her.

He tapped her on the shoulder as the last person came out of the building. He pointed at the senior as he walked with purpose in his step towards the front of the school grounds. He had

burgundy colored hair and wore brown dress pants with a long sleeved white button up and tie. Hanging from his shoulder was a bag much like the one Azazul carried. But he was just a student. Surely he couldn't be Kira.

"How do you know it's him, Azazul?" She asked incredulously. "It has to be a mistake, he's just a kid." "It's him." He said. "I can see the Shinigami behind him."

"Okay Azazul. Time for action." Tucking her Death Note into her backpack, she began jogging in his direction.

The boy didn't know what was happening until it was too late. As he looked to his left, a person came crashing into him and leaving him winded. The contents of both his and her bags scattered across the ground before them, a black notebook included. She climbed off of him and reached for the notebook and picking it up, reading the words that stretched across the cover; _**Death Note**_. She discretely looked up to see his Shinigami with a large grin plastered across his face.

"I am so sorry." She said, while secretly switching the book with her own. " I left something back in class and I was in a rush and-oh...here." She gave him her Death Note and watched for his reaction. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he looked up into the eyes of her Shinigami.

Azazul just stared right back.

"Another one?" The boy asked himself. He looked back at Kikiyomi. "You're not in love with me too, are you?"

She stood up and looked at him like he was insane, then spat at his feet. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just a loyal follower of Kira. Which, sadly, is you. I'm a bit disappointed actually."

He too stood up and looked her down. He towered over her, probably two heads taller than her. "What's so disappointing?" He asked. He'd never had a girl say that to him. All the other girls drooled over him. This girl should be no different, and if she was, he would change her mind. She could become a handy ally.

"Well firstly I thought you'd be older. Older men are more appealing. Secondly you dress like a twit. And thirdly, I didn't think Kira was gay, not that I have anything against them." Behind the boy, his Shinigami was laughing. Obviously he was amused with this comment. She watched the boy widen his eyes at her comment. '_Gay?_, he thought, _I am not gay_.'

"What on earth makes you think I'm gay?" He asked her angrily, his ego had just dropped a few levels. "Well..." She started. "Your hair's perfectly cropped and groomed and your clothes are perfectly pressed. Even your tie is done perfectly. Everything about you screams gay." She finished. She knew very well that he wasn't gay. She just loved people's reactions when she says it.

She looked at his Shinigami to see him watching Azazul, and after further inspection found that Azazul was watching him right back. "Ryuuk." Azazul said simply. "Hey Azazul." The Shinigami, Ryuuk, replied.

The boy back to Ryuuk. "Ryuuk, how do you know this Shinigami?" Ryuuk started laughing nervously. "What do you mean? There aren't that many Shinigami in our realm, it's quite easy to know each other."

The boy raised an eyebrow at the Shinigami. "How?" He asked again, clearly becoming impatient.

"Well Light...He's sort of my brother."

* * *

**A/N: **My first Death Note fic.....I love Azazul.....hes a bit selfish though

READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Death Note or it's characters nor do I make a profit from publishing this story.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**The boy back to Ryuuk. "Ryuuk, how do you know this Shinigami?" Ryuuk started laughing nervously. "What do you mean? There aren't that many Shinigami in our realm, it's quite easy to know each other."

The boy raised an eyebrow at the Shinigami. "How?" He asked again, clearly becoming impatient.

"Well Light...He's sort of my brother."

* * *

Both Light's and Kikiyomi's eyes widened at this. Kikiyomi turned around to Azazul, who was standing tall as always. "You have a brother, Azazul?" she asked him. He nodded slowly, his frown never leaving. "It is true. We are indeed brothers."

"How is that possible?" Light asked Azazul. The Shinigami let out a small chuckle before turning to Kikiyomi. "You are right," he said to her, "for Kira, he really is a disappointment." He turned back to Light with an aggravated sigh. "In the Shinigami realm, we have no blood relatives. It had been this way since the beginning of time.

"Until about twelve-hundred years ago, a new King took reign. This King, unlike the others, spent his time observing the way the humans interacted with each other. He noticed how the humans treated their family differently to the rest of their world. He thought that if the Shinigami had families, they would treat the other Shinigami better.

"With this in mind, he started forming families between the newly created Shinigami. Each family was based off shared visual aspects. Ryuuk's and my family is called Zetsumei. It is based from our elongated limbs, black colored clothing and pasty white skin."

He looked to Ryuuk. "I assume Ryuuk said nothing of this?" He asked Light. Light watched Ryuuk from the corner of his eye as he said, "Not a word."

"I figured as much." Azazul told him. "He never was one for detailed explanations. He almost fell asleep while I was explaining the rules of the Death Note to him, and Shinigami _do not_ sleep."

"Wait a minute." Light started. "Why would you need to explain the rules to him? Shouldn't all Shinigami know the rules?" "It is true that Shinigami are told the rules of the Death Note, but not all of them. There are some that only Ryuuk and I know, and some that only I myself know."

Light cocked his eyebrow slightly. "How would you know rules that no one else does?"

Feeling left out of the conversation, Kikiyomi butt in. "It's because he created the Death Note." Shocked, Light turned to Ryuuk for confirmation. "Is he the creator of the Death Note?"

Ryuuk nodded in response. "He sure is. Bloody selfish bastard didn't even give me one. I had to get mine from the king." Suddenly, Azazul's hand connected with the back of his brother's head.

"Shinigami are not to defile the name of their superiors." He said. Ryuuk started laughing at Azazul. "Oh please Zazu," Azazul visibly winced at the nickname. "Just because you're older than me doesn't make you superior over me. If anything, _I'm _superior over _you._"

"And how, per say, did you come to this _ridiculous _conclusion?" Azazul asked. "Well," Ryuuk started, "I have killed far more humans in my lifetime than you have. You're only alive barely. The people you kill only have a year left on their life-span. You're more worried about 'disturbing the balance' than you are of your own life. I'd say that I am truly superior."

"Ryuuk, I'm going to give you one piece of advice." Azazul said before evaporating, then reappearing behind Ryuuk. He wrapped one of his long arms around his younger brother's neck to hold his head in place. His other hand reached around to Ryuuk's chest, where he dug one of his long nails through the thin skin.

Ryuuk let out a whimper of pain before trying to twist out of the hold, only proving to dig the nail in deeper. He felt Azazul bend forward so that his mouth was near Ryuuk's ear. "Never," he twisted his buried finger, "question my authority."

Then he was behind Kikiyomi again, back straight, as if nothing had happened. The only proof of the previous act was Ryuuk clutching at his chest and glaring at his brother. Kikiyomi looked at Azazul, shocked expression on her face.

He had never done anything so rash in the time that she had known him. He had always been so kind to her, and here he was, assaulting his younger brother. She just couldn't believe he would lose his cool over something so trivial.

Although she shouldn't be shocked. She had only known him for a couple of weeks. All she knew about him was that he was a Shinigami that created a notebook that killed people. With this in mind it wasn't surprising that he would attack his own brother. He was a murderer, even if he wasn't as bad as his younger sibling.

She shook the thoughts away. She didn't want to hate Azazul like she did Kira. Although she didn't trust him, she never had, he was still her friend. She was about to talk but was interrupted by the Shinigami. "I am truly sorry for scaring you, Kikiyomi." She wasn't really scared, just shocked, but let him continue.

"I know it looks bad but from our point of view it is not. Pain is a foreign feeling to the Shinigami, having been dead for many a year. So we welcome the sensation." Azazul explained calmly.

Light became tired of their interactions and once again began walking towards the front gate. "I'm sure we'll come into contact, Kikiyomi." Light told her quietly.

As Ryuuk followed behind him he shouted, "Hey, don't worry about that pain thing. To Zazu, it's like hugging." Kikiyomi nodded in reply. She turned away from their retreating forms, a large smirk across her face. "Come Azazul," she said, "we have some researching to do." Then she began her walk home, Azazul at her heels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I t had been a week since Kikiyomi met Kira and his Shinigami, and four days since she had started following them. When she had gotten home on the day that she had 'accidently' run into Kira, she had started researching.

His name was Light Yagami, Azazul told her. After she hacked into his school's mainframe she was able to see his student record. "Azazul, it seems that I misjudged Kira. According to this he is an extremely bright individual. Perfect scores for every year from seven years ago. Hmn... It says that his father is Soichiro Yagami. I wonder if that's chief of police, Soichiro Yagami, the one who looked after my father's suicide investigation."

"That would be quite a twist, would it not?" Azazul stated. "Kira as the chief's son, killing right under his father's nose. It would seem that Light is quite courageous."

Kikiyomi turned from her place at the PC, computer chair squealing in protest, to glare at Azazul. "Courageous?" She said furiously. "Kira is anything but courageous. He is murdering scum that should be removed from the face of this planet." Azazul stared at her, frown deepening.

"My dear Kikiyomi. I said that _Light _is quite courageous. Believe it or not, Kira and Light Yagami are two different people. Kikiyomi, you say that he is murdering scum, yet you killed your own parents, and I assume you are planning to dispose of more. How can you be so hypocritical?" He asked her.

"I'm not being hypocritical Azazul, I am doing what needs to be done. Clearly karma doesn't see what Kira is doing, or is just ignoring it. I cannot stand by and watch these people die. My parents were wretched people, just like Kira. Whoever dies now will simply be collateral for the big picture."

She turned back around to study the screen, halting any further conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now she and Azazul were in the assembly hall of To-oh university, taking the entrance exam with Kira. She didn't want to go here, this university was child's play compared to the school that she wanted to go to, but sadly she had to do all she could to get close to Kira.

She looked at the question sheet and almost laughed at the questions showed. This was going to be too easy. "Are you sure you can do this?" Azazul asked from behind her. _**Yes. **_She wrote next to her answer before erasing it. "Let me rephrase that." He said. "Are you sure you can kill Kira? At first I would not have asked, but now that we know what we do... It may not be an easy task to accomplish." _**Shut up. Test. **_For the rest of the exam he left her alone, choosing instead to talk to Ryuuk.

After Kikiyomi completed the exam she left, hoping to avoid Light and any of his questioning. The second day that she'd followed him was when he figured it out. He knew she was following him, and she wanted him to. She wanted him to know that Kikiyomi wasn't your average stalker, that she was smarter than the rest.

Now he would want to know why she was stalking him, and frankly she did not want to talk to him more than she had to. He wouldn't be able to kill her yet; he didn't have her last name, and according to her Shinigami, Ryuuk wouldn't tell him. Azazul told her where he and Ryuuk stood in the whole Kira deal. Ryuuk was just along for the ride, he wouldn't interfere unless he absolutely had to. And Azazul would only do what Kikiyomi needed to defeat Kira.

As she walked out the main doors of the assembly she heard Kira call out to her. Apparently walking to the door like the building was on fire wasn't enough of a hint that she wanted to get away. So, being the clumsy, energetic and way-to-happy Kikiyomi that Kira knew her to be, she turned around with a big smile across her face.

"Light-kun!" She called out to him. As she walked in his direction, she 'accidently' dropped her new shoulder bag. She bent down to pick the contents off the floor but was stopped by someone's hand on her wrist, pulling her up from her crouched position. When she looked up she saw none other than Kira and his Shinigami.

"Ladies should never have to pick things up from the ground." He said to her, a small smile on his face. Stupid Kira and his woman using antics, she thought. She knew what he trying to do, he was trying to win her over and then use her for his evil plot to rule the world. That had to be the reason he was currently picking her books off the ground, didn't it? She would just have to play along. If he was using her, she wouldn't be playing into his trap. If he wasn't then he was acting like totally moronic love sick puppy.

He stood up and gave Kikiyomi back her bag, smile still in place. "Let's take a walk." He said, already walking away before she had time to answer. Once Ryuuk passed her Azazul joined her side. "He's not the patient kind, is he?" Azazul asked her. "Apparently not." She said before running to his side.

"So, What do you want to talk about Light-kun?" She asked him sweetly, mentally ticking off all the ways she could kill him, most of them torturously slow. Her favorite would have to be the one where he's chained to a metal slab in the middle of a science lab, with oh so many sharp utensils at her disposal.

"You can just call me Light, friends don't need to use formalities." He said to her. Well it's a good thing I'm not you're friend then, isn't it? She thought to herself. "Alright Light, what do you want to talk about?" He stopped walking and turned to her. "You seem awfully happy today. What's changed since last time we bumped into each other?"

"I was pretty down last time I met you." She answered. "My mother had another heart attack and died. My dad committed suicide. I was just really upset. But I've gotten better. I've been seeing a counsellor who's really helped."

"Heart attack?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Not the book kind." She said quickly. "Just a normal, recurring heart attack." He started walking again and she followed closely. "I've noticed you've been following me." She laughed quietly. Nah, really? She thought.

"You saw?" She asked meekly. Ryuuk laughed out loud before being slapped upside the head by Azazul. Light nodded then said "I don't care for your reasons, you don't need to explain yourself." She looked up at his face as he walked. "I don't?" She asked in the same meek manner.

"No, you don't. I was suspicious to you and if when we met was any indicator, you were suspicious of me as well." He turned to her and smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Kikiyomi looked to ground and thought for a bit, watching her fitted leather shoes hit the gravel underneath them. "Yes." She said. "I believe I did." She turned her face to him, huge smile back in place. They both looked forward and walked for another hour, not really saying anything.

After their walk they said their good-byes, exchanged numbers and parted ways. Kikiyomi smirked darkly as she walked away, not knowing that Light was doing the same thing.

'_And now we begin' _They both thought, each of them finishing step one of their different plans.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Azazul and Ryuuk's relationship. They're so brotherly in a not-so-brotherly way...if that makes any sense -_-'  
If you havn't noticed yet, Azazul is very ...protective of Kikiyomi. Even if she hasn't noticed yet XD...Bloody Light and his woman using antics!!  
and **5up3r-MaNg0** is right...It kind of is like Kira vs. Kira...for one their both excellent actors.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Death Note or it's characters nor do I make a profit from publishing this story.

**

* * *

**

Previous:

Kikiyomi looked to ground and thought for a bit, watching her fitted leather shoes hit the gravel underneath them. "Yes." She said. "I believe I did." She turned her face to him, huge smile back in place. They both looked forward and walked for another hour, not really saying anything.

After their walk they said their good-byes, exchanged numbers and parted ways. Kikiyomi smirked darkly as she walked away, not knowing that Light was doing the same thing.

'_And now we begin' _They both thought, each of them finishing step one of their different plans.

* * *

Kikiyomi walked home in silence while she thought over her plan. She didn't see any problems in it, but with Kira switching his game all the time, she didn't think twice about coming up with a few counter attacks.

"I wonder what Light has up his sleeve." Azazul thought out loud as they walked through the door of her new apartment. As soon as they were through the door Azazul disappeared, as was their daily routine. She would go into her room and study, and Azazul would ransack the nearby houses for a few hours.

Kikiyomi went straight for her room and placed the Death Note on her desk. Seconds later Azazul's face appeared at the window behind, before he reached a hand through the wall, grabbed the book, then left. He always did this. It was better for him to have freedom, she'd thought. She bet Kira didn't give Ryuuk any freedom, being the selfish asshole that he was.

Kikiyomi had done a sort of shopping spree when she had received her father's life insurance.

She had bought a new apartment closer to So-oh university, including furnishings fit for a rat, a kitchen that only a leprechaun could fit in and was completed with a lovely view of a brick wall.

Not that she could complain; she wasn't going to be like some idiot that just won the lottery. No, she would save the money for a later time in her life; after she finished her plan with Kira and transferred schools-which with her intelligence wouldn't be too hard to accomplish-she would become a profiler for the Japanese police and use Hikari's insurance for her retirement.

"So, Azazul?" She called after he had returned four hours later, the sun having set a while ago. Azazul appeared through the opposite wall with his long arms full of green apples, apple core sitting ungraciously between his jagged teeth. "Hmm?" He hummed contentedly as he swallowed the core and placed another apple in his down turned mouth.

"Tomorrow I would like you to go on a trip." She said. "I want you to spend a few days in Australia." On her PC she pulled up an image of what he supposed was a map. She pointed to a south-eastern part of a triangle-like country. "This," she started, "is called Melbourne. There is a wonderful orchard where a variety of fruit is grown, including your precious apples."

Interest piqued, Azazul leant over her sitting form to stare at the picture, face inches away from the screen. Kikiyomi continued speaking. "I want you to hold my Death Note for a while and travel here. Stay there for no longer than a month. Got all that?"

Kikiyomi liked knowing more than Kira, it gave her a rush. When she had asked Azazul how far from her he could he had told her about a special contract where two people can own the Death Note at one time. Azazul said that he had lied about giving her the Death Note when they had first met. He only gave her half ownership of the book, he owned the other half. Therefore he could go as far away as his heart desired, he just needed to have the book with him.

"I do not wish to leave you here, in such dangerous conditions. Light might turn on you while I am gone."

"Listen Azazul," she said, "I know how much you wish for your brother to go home with you. I will try my best to stay alive, but should I be killed I want you to promise me that you will kill Kira on my behalf." He stared at her with as much sadness as he could show on his forever displeased face.

"I, Azazul of the Zetsumei Shinigami, promise you, Kikiyomi Kyouko of the Human Realm, that on your death bed I will kill Kira and all those behind your death." His face was inches from her own when he finished. He raised a pointed white finger and tapped her nose with it. "I am sure that if a Shinigami could feel familial love, this is what it would feel like. I would do anything to avenge your death, even if rules stop me from preventing it."

Smiling brightly at him, a real smile, she said "Thank you Azazul. I think that you are the closest thing I've had to family in my life. I wish that I could help more." He nodded his head in understanding before saying a quick good-bye and flying out the window, Death Note in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The introduction ceremony was boring as all hell for Kikiyomi, who had received the second highest score in the entrance exams. She watched in disdain as the two representative students climbed the steps to the stage. It was Kira and an unruly looking guy with pale skin and messy black hair. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them. He wore a baggy white top and blue jeans, his shoes missing from the picture. What drew her attention to him most was the way he stood. His back was hunched so far over that Kikiyomi thought he was going to fall over.

She understood how Kira had become a representative; his history had shown that he was quite an intelligent individual. But how did this mess of a person get a hundred percent on his exam? She watched as they retreated from the stage and sat down.

Had she been sitting in any other seat she would have missed the conversation between the two but luckily she was right behind the dark haired man and could hear every word. She almost gasped in shock when she heard what the stranger told Kira. "**I am L." **

Apparently Kira had the same reaction that she did, as he straightened almost unnoticeably in his seat. She stayed silent for the rest of the ceremony and didn't hear the rest of their conversation. This was the chance she had been waiting for. Her chance to be rid of Kira once and for all.

All that she remembered after the ceremony was walking through the door, bumping into Kira, and smiling at him before running back to her apartment where she slept for the next to days.

When she finally awoke it was seven in the morning on Saturday. She got out of bed and dressed herself in a white button-up shirt, knee length navy blue skirt and a matching tie.

She walked out the door that morning to see a seemingly worried Kira and a grinning Ryuuk waiting at her doorstep. "Where have you been?" Light asked her, running to her side. "I tried to call you all of yesterday and the day before that but you didn't answer. I thought they'd found out about the Death Note."

She started the next step of her plan. "What are you on about Light? I was just sleeping. And what's a Death Note? Have you been reading your mum's mystery novels again?" She asked, playing ignorant. He raised an eyebrow at her then looked around her, probably looking for the currently absent Azazul. He formed an 'O' with his mouth then looked back to her.

"Yeah," he said while laughing a little, "My mum has a new stack of them that Sayu and I got to. This ones really interesting. It's about a serial murderer with a mysterious gift and- oh, I don't want to bore you with the details."

She smiled up at him. "You sure are strange Light." She said. Ryuuk laughed before saying that she had no idea. "Let's go get some breakfast, how does that sound?" She asked him. "Sounds like a plan." He replied. They began walking down her short drive way with Kikiyomi leading the way.

It wasn't a long walk to Mizuki's bed and breakfast, it was just a few blocks from her old house. When she was younger Mizuki's B&B had been her escape from the world. Her sanctuary. Every Saturday, since she had first discovered it at the age of six, Kikiyomi would go there and sit quietly as the visitors bustled past her to start their daily commune.

Mizuki's wasn't all that flashy; it was built on top of an abandoned lot surrounded by dead grass and dirt. The building itself was old and worn, strips of white-turned-yellow paint was peeling from the outer walls and the skirting boards were mouldy and cracked,the windows were in a similar state.

Even though the bed and breakfast was held in a most hideous household everyone still loved it. It may have been because the beds were the softest that you would be able to find in Japan, maybe it was because the breakfast was worthy of a five-star rating. Kikiyomi didn't know why everyone else went there, but she went there for the company. No matter how many times she didn't pay the host, Rekusi Mizuki, the employee's always fed her the next week.

She and Light walked through the front door-a piece of wood that was due to be scrapped well before Kikiyomi was born-and was greeted by the happy face of Momo. Momo was Rekusi's pet beagle. The dog scampered to Kikiyomi's feet and bounced back on his hind legs to jump and scratch at her thighs. She bent down and scratched Momo behind the ears, letting the beagle lick at her face and neck affectionately.

Momo stopped his attentions when Light walked from behind Kikiyomi's crouched form, revealing Ryuuk to the small pup. Momo's ears were perked and his tail erect as he slowly walked towards the Shinigami. He stopped short of Kira's feet and began barking. Kikiyomi dived towards the dog to hush him.

"Guess he doesn't like me." Kira said to her. She sighed in relief. That could have gone badly, Ryuuk and Kira didn't know about the baby/animal seeing Shinigami thing.

"Hehehe." Ryuuk laughed, "I guess you can cross animals off your list of admirers. Oh, speaking of which." He said before pointing into the B&B. "I think that's your new friend Ryuga Hideki." Trying not to draw her attention, Light took a subtle look over Kikiyomi's shoulder to see Ryuga sitting on a chair, knees drawn to his chest with a slice of cheesecake on a silver plate balancing on his left knee.

Kikiyomi played ignorant for a while before looking at Kira's face, following his eyesight to the newly revealed L, then back to Kira. "Isn't that the second representative for So-oh?" Kira nodded then began walking towards the raven haired man. "Hello Ryuga." He said while sitting on the opposite chair. "Hello Yagami-kun." Was the simple reply. Kikiyomi grabbed a nearby chair and placed it to the side of the small table then sat down.

She looked at the table that was in front of her with awe. On the table was a variety of cakes, doughnuts, buns and sweets, plus L's overloaded cup of tea that must held at least sixteen cubes of sugar. Kikiyomi went to grab a slice of caramel mud cake but stopped herself to look at L. "Can I?" She asked him meekly. It amazed her how someone so sickly looking could intimidate her and make her feel like a kid again.

L nodded at her then grabbed a slice of strawberry topped cheese cake, his other cake finished by now. "So Ryuga. You're the other representative of our school. How'd you get such a great mark? I mean, you don't seem like the kind of person that would get a hundred percent on an entrance exam." He looked at her through his lashes, the shadows under his eyes becoming more prominent as he did so.

"It was a pretty simple exam." He said with his thumb under his bottom lip. "The questions were the same that you would see in your final year of high school. How did you go...?" "Kikiyomi." She filled in. She noticed L glance quickly at Kira when she said her name. "Kikiyomi? Hmmn, Kikiyomi Renjii. Second highest score in So-oh's entrance exam. I believe Kikiyomi-san got a ninety-nine point five percent on that test."

He was right about her score but why did he change her name like that. Did he suspect Light of being Kira? The more she thought about it the more she berated herself for being so incompetent. Of course he suspected Light, why else would he have told Light straight out that he was L. It must have been a luring technique, to get a reaction out of him. Kikiyomi had to admit that he was one intelligent man to have figured it out so quickly. He would be a great help to her goal of destroying Kira.

She couldn't give anything away in front of Light, but maybe the detective would pick up on subtle hints. "You're right about the score but I'm afraid that you got my name wrong. It's not Renjii, I changed it once the news of Kira started. Now it's Jinohi." He stared at her before taking a spoon-full of his cake and placing it in his mouth. "Speaking of Kira, what's your opinion on him Jinohi-san?" She looked at him with a look of complete seriousness. "Kira is murdering scum that should be wiped off the face of this earth."

Light looked shocked at this. She seemed so serious when she said it. He thought about the situation and smirked, she'd played him for a fool. Now that she lost her memory about the Death Note she had no reason to lie. She didn't know that he was Kira anymore. She had been acting this whole time. Kikiyomi was more intelligent than she gave credit for, this meant that she probably didn't get rid of her Death Note permanently, just put it somewhere she could find it later. Looks like he had a new rival to look out for.

"That's quite an opinion. I would have to say that I agree." L said. Kikiyomi was beginning to feel uncomfortable, L kept his eyes on her, studying her every move. Did he suspect her as well? Surely he wasn't that quick.

A loud barking at her side broke through her thoughts. She looked down to see Momo jumping at her chair as he usually did. She lifted him up to lap and scratched his ear. He looked at the table expectantly then turned to her and whined. "Sorry Momo. I completely forgot about breakfast." She turned to one of the waitresses. "Samantha, can I get my usual and..." She looked at Light to finish the sentence. "Just some rice please." Samantha looked at him strangely then walked off. "You don't order rice here." Kikiyomi said to him. "Why not?" He asked her confused.

"Because," L started, "this is an international bed and breakfast. People come here to have foods from other countries. Rice is everywhere in Japan, but here you can have things that Japan doesn't have." Light rose an eyebrow at him. L was starting to sound like an advertisement. "I did my research before I came here." L told him.

A man came from behind their table and spotted Kikiyomi. He came over to the table. "Kikiyomi." He said cheerfully. "Hi Artid." She replied. "Your usual?" Artid asked. "No," she said, "Samntha's got it under control. So how's your novel going?"

He looked down to his feet when he said "It was rejected. Not enough plot apparently." He looked back up. "I have to go, see ya next week." He bowed to her to which she nodded in reply, then walked away. Kikiyomi turned back to the table, back to the watching eyes of L. "Kikiyomi-san comes here a lot?" He asked. "Every Saturday." He nodded before standing up and bowing to them. "I'm afraid that I have to leave, but I'm sure we'll see each other soon." He walked away, his back slouching over. Kikiyomi watched him as he left.

Samantha came soon after with a tray in her hands. On it was a plate piled high with crispy bacon, a bowl of rice, two pieces of buttered toast, a buttered croissant, a small lamington and a cup of tea. Samantha placed the tray on the table and left a piece of paper in front of Kikiyomi then left. Kikiyomi put the paper in her skirt pocket. She grabbed the plate of bacon and put it on the floor beside her chair, drawing Momo from her lap to the plate.

Light reached for his rice and began eating in silence as Kikiyomi ate her lamington, coconut crumbs sticking to the side of her face. They didn't speak for the rest of the meal. Kikiyomi was enjoying her international food, while Light was deciding how to deal with Kikiyomi once she got her memory back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikiyomi waited patiently for Light to leave the campus. She was standing behind a tree, watching Light and Ryuga, L, converse. Azazul still hadn't returned from Australia, although she didn't expect him to, the orchard in Melbourne offered him his two favorite things; green apples and ample amounts of sunlight.

Unlike his brother, Azazul didn't have an obsession with apples, he merely appreciated the taste. He did, however, have an affinity with sunlight. Apparently there was no sunlight in the Shinigami realm.

Kikiyomi watched Light say his final good-byes before leaving the sitting L. She had to admit that following Light was much easier when she didn't have the Shinigami following her. When she was sure Light was gone she approached the now standing L.

"Hello Kikiyomi-san." He said when she joined his side. She nodded in reply. "Listen Ryuga," she said, "I have something I need to speak to you about." L placed his hands in his jean pockets and started walking, Kikiyomi along with him. "And what would that be Kikiyomi-san?" He asked her.

She looked around at the crowded campus ground and decided against talking about it now. "I don't think it's something we should talk about in public. Would you mind coming to my apartment to talk? It's just a five minute walk from here."

He looked at her curiously before nodding. "If it's a private matter I think it would be fine." Kikiyomi led the way to her home and opened the door to L. He walked in and headed straight for the kitchen, which was across from the doorway.

When Kikiyomi joined him she noticed a basket of green apples on the thin bench top. Azazul must be back. "I believe that you had something to talk with me about." L said as he pulled a piece of leftover cheesecake from the fridge. "I know your L." She said straight out.

L nodded slowly. He walked over to one of the draws and opened it, he closed it then tried another one. He did this again until he found the one with the spoons. "I thought as much." He said as he took a bite of the cake.

"And," she continued, "I know you suspect Light of being Kira. And I think you suspect me as well." He looked her in the eyes. "I do suspect Kikiyomi-san, but not of being Kira." She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "I suspect you of being the second Kira, along with another."

She nodded before grabbing an apple from the basket and taking a bite. "Well your right. About Light being Kira. That's why I brought you here. I want to join the task force to help bring Kira down. Right now he thinks I've forgotten about him being Kira, but soon he'll figure out that I was faking. For a while now I have been making him think that I'm on his side, whereas I have actually been trying to find a way to get rid of him."

They walked to the lounge room and took a seat, L on the small couch, Kikiyomi on the floor. Kikiyomi filled L in on her plan and told him about her parents deaths. L in turn allowed her to join the task force under the condition that she allow herself to be taken under arrest after Kira's disposal.

What she didn't tell L was how Kira and she were killing people. She decided that he didn't need to know _every _detail.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so to introduce the extras. Samantha is me, Momo is Sharingan-Youkai, Rekusi Mizuki is my friend Alexia, and Artid is my friend Jay Jay (his real name is Artid)


End file.
